The present invention relates to a selector for a vehicle transmission, with a selector lever being movable in two shift gates. In the first shift gate, automatic positions of the transmission can be selected with the selector lever, and in the second shift gate, gear ratios can be selected sequentially by the selector lever. For this purpose, switches are provided in the second shift gate to detect the sequential selection processes.
A switching or selector device is described, for example, in DE 39 27 248 C1. In this device, the selector lever is accommodated in the second shift gate between two spring-loaded pins. As the selector lever is pivoted against the spring force, the pins actuate laterally-located microswitches. The microswitches and the pins are located on a common carrier plate which simultaneously forms the guide for the selector lever and serves as a cover of a housing of the selector that is open at the top. The carrier plate is bolted to the housing for that purpose.